All the Things I've been Waiting my Whole Life to Say
by ANYTHINGGOES31
Summary: Haru is away at college and Baron is missing her. BaronxHaru. Song fic. One shot, two depending.
1. All the Words I Couldn't Say

**First Cat Returns Fan fic. Baron x Haru. This goes against my very nature but this is going to be a short Song Fic about our lovely heros. Song's by Rascal Flatts. I'm a country girl and all, sure but I found he's one of the only song artist that can hold my interest with more than one song. My opinion guys. Don't own anything but my account that lets me write these things. And since this is only a one shot I believe I can post it without feeling guilty. Enjoy guys. **

Baron sat at his desk doing paperwork. The usual. It was twilight. But he couldn't sleep. His hand gripped the pen in his hand a bit too hard.

_In a book- in a box- in the closet_

He kept glancing at his closet. Where he knew in a small box was an album of photos of Haru, Toto, Muta and himself. Haru's idea.

_In a line- in a song I once heard_

And a familiarly haunting melody played its tune in his head, and heart.

_In a moment on a front porch late one June_

The scene of Haru, now human and big again smiling at him and said the words that haunted his soul just like the melody, "For the record Baron, I might have a little crush on you."

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

"Just for the record, I admire a young woman who speaks from the heart," He'd missed his chance.

_There it was at the tip of my fingers_

Her head tilted into his touch.

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

"The bureau will always be open to you, day or night."

_There you were and I had never been that far. There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

The scene when they'd danced flashed across his eyes for half a second.

_And I let it all slip away_

He jumped and did a fancy spin onto the back of Toto and flew off.

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

The scene faded and his paperwork came back into focus.

_No backup plan no second chance. And no one else to blame_

He was always the one to come up with a plan, but he didn't exactly believe in second chances. And really there was no one but himself to blame.

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

He slammed his fists into the hard oak table.

_Are the words I couldn't say_

"I…I…" He tried to speak, "Haru, I," But it was no use. There was no point in saying them out loud now.

_There's a rain that will never stop fallin'_

He turned to his window and the sun had just set. A light rain began to fall. It was monsoon season, but Baron's ache in his chest made it seem like it was because the one person who he'd fallen for wasn't here with him.

_There a wall that I tried to take down_

He was a poised Aristo…cat. And he almost never lost his composer. He kept himself in check, but Haru seemed to be able to take down each and every one of his defenses with simply a gesture of affection.

_What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips_

"Haru… I think I may…" Baron tried to form the words, "Haru I believe that I…"

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

It couldn't happen. Creation to human was simply unheard of, never mind the fact that they were also not the same species even if he was true flesh and blood. But he still had a soul and heart. And he couldn't keep them from falling for her.

_And it too late now_

And now? She was gone. Gone away to college and wouldn't be coming back any time soon. Who knows what happens on those campuses.

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

"Why you Birdbrain!" The sudden outburst jarred Baron from his thoughts. They were at it again? So much for peace and quiet for the evening.

_Are the words I couldn't say_

In his head he tried to push the unwanted emotion down deep into his core. But it fought back with a vengeance.

_I should have found a way to tell you how I felt_

Baron was always the one to figure out a way. But this time, he just couldn't.

_Now the only one I'm tellin' is myself. _

"Haru, I think that I may indeed…" He sighed, "Feel the same way?" He wasn't even sure. He just couldn't find a good way to say it. Not even to himself.

_What do I do now that you're gone? _

She'd come back a few times before she'd left. And each time the feeling had grown stronger. She, herself, had matured and grown older. Why? Baron thought desperately as he remembered her kitten like face, why had she had to go and grow up. Instead of cute, now she was downright beautiful.

_No backup plan no second chance. _

She'd hugged him once and for some odd reason Baron had found that his cheeks were burning. She'd even grown so bold as to scratch behind his ear. And he'd been so taken by surprise he couldn't stop a purr that came from deep in his throat.

_And no one else to blame_

He would have been ashamed when she laughed and his cheeks only got hotter but then she'd said it was cute! Cute! Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, cute! He couldn't help another blush.

Muta and Toto hadn't stopped teasing him for a week. Wait…

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

The yelling had stopped. What on earth could possibly have stopped those two from their reoccurring fights? Not many things. Only He, himself, and…

_Are the words I couldn't say. _

Haru.

_What do I do? What do I say?_

Baron ran as fast as he could downstairs, making no noise as most cats do. If it really was Haru… He didn't even think he could form a proper sentence.

_All I can here is the silence that remains._

The silence was deafening. He stood at the door. He dare not look out the window. He was about to push the doors open when the silence was broken by a faint knock. Baron held his breath and opened the doors

_Are the words I couldn't say._

Haru stood in his door way cat size and smiling brightly at him. "Hello Baron."

* * *

**Short isn't my thing. I know its poorly written. If you would like me to continue though, I'd be happy to. But, my dear readers, that is all up to you. Do you want another chapter? Comment if you do. I'll decide if I have enough reviewers that say yes if I'll put it up. You just need to tell me if you want it up. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	2. Waiting all my Life

**This had been posted before and I had six reviewers ask for me to continue I think, so, you guys asked for it, now here it is. Again song-fic, still Rascal Flatts. Song: Waiting all my life. Don't own it. Don't own the characters. Two-shot. Whoo. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Everybody needs it_

Haru stood in his door way smiling brightly at him. "Hello Baron." How did she end up staring up at Baron's handsome cat face at twilight?

_Everybody wants it. Everybody's searching for someone_

She'd come back finally from college and the first thing she decided to do was pay Baron a visit.

_Been down a thousand highways_

But she had to get home first. Then go through her mother's crushing hugs. And then Hiromi's questions.

_I never thought would end_

But finally, finally she was back!

_Baby, I've been_

"Haru…" Baron stared wide eyed at her.

"I'm Back Baron!" She jumped and hugged him.

After a second Baron's gloved hands found their way around her waist, "I… I'm glad to see you again, Haru."

_Waiting all my life to find you_

"I've missed you, Baron. It's been too long," Haru said.

_Always been one step behind you_

"Baron! Baron! Haru is…" Toto's voice died on his beak, "Oh."

"Nice going Birdbrain," Muta said as Haru and Baron jumped apart, "You spoiled the moment!"

_Your love babe. I've been waiting all my life_

"I've never known you to be a romantic!" Toto cawed.

"Why you!" The two took their bickering back outside.

_I was tired of waiting_

Baron cleared his throat, "Um, tea Haru?" He asked leading her into his humble home.

"That would be lovely," Haru smiled and took a seat.

Baron started making the tea. A silly little smile played on his features, "You are right, Haru. It has been too long." He turned to her with the tea, "So tell me… how did you come upon your new height."

_Every night was praying_

Every night she'd prayed that when she returned to her dear Baron, she'd have the courage and means in order to tell him truly how she felt. And by means, she wished to be able to tell him in a comfortable way.

_Everyday would be the day I'd find you_

And to be able to find the place again.

"That doesn't really matter does it Baron?" Haru asked.

Baron handed her tea, "I suppose not."

Haru smiled up at him, "_I grew so impatient."_

_"__How long would it take?" _Baron asked without thinking.

To fall in love with you? Not even a moment, Haru thought, but do you love me?

_To know you were out there somewhere _

She was so close now. Baron thought and he realized he'd sat down beside her and had moved to sit even closer. And to think she was just beyond that arch way.

_Somewhere waiting, wondering just like me_

"So you missed me?" Haru asked a beautiful shallow pink blush came onto her cheeks.

"Yes," He said in a short breath, "I've been waiting…"

_I've been waiting all my life to love you_

"For you," He finished. That did it. He understood now and he wanted to say it. She haunted his thoughts.

_All that time I was dreaming of you_

He haunted her dreams.

_Your love babe. I've been waiting all my life_

"Haru…" Baron looked up and saw her eyes were full of what he could now place as true love.

_"__And did I lose faith?" _Haru asked him.

_"__Did I lose heart?" _Baron replied. Both having slight blushes.

Together they gazed into each other's eyes and said softly _"Maybe I did, but I never lost my way."_

_To where you are-I've been_

"Haru, I think I've waited too long to say this but…" Baron pressed his fury forehead to hers, "_Waiting all my life to find you."_

Haru giggled and answered, "_Always been one step behind you."_

_Your love babe I've been waiting all my life_

They might not have known who leaned in first but it didn't matter. Their lips pressed together. When they pulled apart they continued.

_"__I've been waiting all my life to love you," _Baron said, "I love you Haru."

_"__All that time I was dreaming of you," _Haru admitted, "I love you too Baron."

_Your love babe I've been waiting all my life_

Haru had never felt this much happiness and finally she was in his arms again. She gave him another kiss.

_Your love I've been waiting_

The first hadn't satisfied him, just a chaste kiss. This time when Haru's lips found his he pushed himself deeper in the kiss. Her hands found the back of his head helping Baron from pulling away.

_Your love I've been waiting all my life_

Their loved would flourish until the days turned to nights and the cycle of life ended.

_All my life, all my life _

"I think we should leave them be for the night," Toto said backing away from the window.

Muta's face twisted, "I have to agree with you Birdbrain, this is getting gross."

Toto rolled his eyes, picked Muta up from under his arms and flew off into the night leaving the two lovers to do as they pleased without fear of anyone's ever prying eyes.

**The End**

* * *

**That's the end folks. Hope it was to your satisfaction. Love you all. Please review. **

**Now the thankyous to all those who pushed me into posting this chapter.**

**To my first review: Inuhana**

**To Nitroglycerine**

**To Sindy Sugar-someone I've been keeping an eye one so I don't miss the next chapter of her story**

**To Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover-for the advice incase something goes wrong**

**And finally to Russipaola101-though you could not speak English I got the message loud and clear.**

**And for all those who didn't think this needed another chapter. I hope this was alright and reading anyway.**

**Thank you all and hope that it was all to your satisfaction! *Hugs***


End file.
